The present invention relates to amphibious vehicles and, in particular, to an all-terrain vehicle with flotation capabilities for use in activities such as duck hunting and ice fishing, among other outdoor recreational and commercial activities.
A variety of motorized all terrain vehicles (ATV) have been developed in recent years for recreational use. The vehicles typically include large floatation tires and multi-axle drive transmissions to permit travel over off-road terrain (i.e. sand, woods and swamp). Sportsmen frequently use versions of these vehicles that have 3, 4 or more wheels. Most of these vehicles do not accommodate amphibious use. Many of these vehicles have also been adapted to commercial uses such as farming and ranching.
One amphibious vehicle sold by Argo provides 8 driven wheels. The vehicle includes an uncovered, watertight passenger compartment.
Other amphibious vehicles adapted to the chassis of a car or boat are also known that provide floatation. The body is constructed to float and wheels are mounted to the associated frames to power the vehicle over land. Wheel support assemblies may also permit the elevation of the wheels while waterborne to reduce drag. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,632,221 and 5,176,098 disclose two boat-like, amphibious vehicles with retractable wheels.
The present invention was developed to provide a hybrid, multi-wheel vehicle that is capable of travel over off-road terrain and water and, in particular, swamp, ice and snow, yet float in the event of ice breakage. The body provides a hull that is constructed to float. Several holes are included in a passenger compartment that can be aligned with drilled ice fishing holes. Electrically actuated cylinders and pistons coupled to fore and aft wheel assemblies permit a selective raising and lowering of the wheels, whereby the front and rear ends of the body can be raised and lowered relative to a desired support surface. Other electrically actuated cylinders and pistons and/or manual linkages are coupled to a steering linkage having double link arms to accommodate steering control. A gas motor, brake assembly and hand-operated tiller control and direct vehicle operation.